reallifeskillsfandomcom-20200213-history
First Steps
The First quest in the Learning the Ropes Series. Requirements *None! Goals *Create a wiki account (if you don't already have one) *Create a user page *Add the Template:User stats to your user page *Create your user log page Progression Hello there! So you're new to the skills system, eh? Well, First things first. You're going to need to make a wikia account so that you can contribute to the wiki and update your log and compare skills with other users! There should be a little login/create account box in the top right of your screen. Click that and make a new account. Once that is done, you may continue. Alright! So you are now a registered user on Real Life Skills wiki, but no one can tell anything about you! You are going to have to create your userpage and tell other users about yourself! If you aren't logged in, log in, then click on your user name up where the login button was. This will take you to your userpage. It's very useful for when you need to get there fast to edit your log. Alright, now just click the button that says "Create Page" or something similar, and write a little bit about yourself! Once you click publish, and your user page is created, you may continue. Now that you can edit and have an account, you can add the user stats template to your user page. This is probably the hardest thing you'll have to do for this entire quest, but all you have to do is go to the Template:User stats page (click on the link) and copy the "Implementation" section. Right now, all your levels should be at 1, so you don't need to change any of that (You will have to change your Username to exactly what your username is). Just copy all that code, then go back to your user page. Edit your user page and paste all that code below where you wrote about yourself, and click publish. A pretty little thing should show up with pictures for each skill. Once you have this table on your userpage, you may continue. After that, there should be a red link on the top of the box that says (Your username)'s log. Click on that and add each of the skills name's with a colon and XP next to it. If you need an example for the xp recording section, check out Example Log. You don't have any xp in any skill yet, so don't worry about adding any yet. Once your log has this section, you may complete the quest. Complete Add this to you log: "You completed the quest First Steps for 1000 Technology XP!" Then update your level interface (If you don't know what level your XP corresponds to, check the Experience page.) Congratulations! You have completed your first Quest! What's Next? *Try to complete Achievement Unlocked, the next quest in the Learning the Ropes series. *Browse the wiki and make helpful contributions and suggestions. Category:Quests Category:Easy Quests